Legends
In addition to the main characters, characters from previous Super Sentai Series, known as Legends (レジェンド Rejendo?), make guest appearances in Gokaiger. Tsuyoshi Kaijo Tsuyoshi Kaijo is a member of EAGLE who led the Gorangers against the Black Cross Army as Aka Ranger (アカレンジャー Aka Renjā?). He later led the Super Sentai groups against Zangyack in the Legend War before calling for them to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. He later appears to help the Goseigers during their fight against the revived Black Cross Army, his acceptance enabling them to use the Goranger Keys' greater power. Kai Ozu Kai is the youngest of the Ozu siblings who led the Magiranger family as Magi Red (マジレッド Maji Reddo?) against the Underground Hades Empire Infershia's forces before they destroyed its evil god N-Ma forever, becoming a liaison to the reformed Infershia. Donning his father's traditional Magitopian robe, Kai is labeled by Navi as the figure in black the Gokaigers are to meet. With help from Heavenly Saint Flagel (天空聖者フレイジェル Tenkū Seija Fureijeru?), Kai proceeds to reveal the true power of the Ranger Keys by enabling Don to have his team unlock the Magiranger Keys' full power. Marika Reimon "Jasmine" Affectionately called "Jasmine" (ジャスミン Jasumin?) by her friends, Jasmine is an officer of the Special Police Dekaranger team serving as Deka Yellow (デカイエロー Deka Ierō?). She arrests Captain Marvelous when he goes to seek out the police for the next step towards the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. A fight ensued between them, and Captain Marvelous fled the police with handcuffs on. Doggie Kruger Affectionately called "Boss" (ボス Bosu?) by his subordinates, Doggie Kruger is the commander of the Earth's Special Police Dekaranger forces and fights crimes as Deka Master (デカマスター Deka Masutā?). He is initially distrustful of Captain Marvelous as he is a pirate, but he eventually chooses to have faith in the man's sense of pride where he walks his own path, even if the entire universe will be his enemy. Doggie releases him from the handcuffs shortly afterwards. Banban Akaza "Ban" Affectionately called "Ban" (バン?) by his teammates, Ban is an officer of the Dekarangers serving as Deka Red (デカレッド Deka Reddo?). He appears once Buramudo is destroyed, clearing the Gokaigers of their piracy charges, and tells them to use their powers wisely or else. Jyan Kandou Jyan Kandou is a master of the Geki Jū Tiger-Ken (激獣タイガー拳 Geki Jū Taigāken?) style of Jūken who fought against the Rinjūken branch as Geki Red (ゲキレッド Geki Reddo?) of the Gekirangers. He teaches Ahim and Doc the ways of Geki Jūken so they can access the greater powers of the Gekiranger Ranger Keys and beat Pachacamac XIII. Master Xia Fu The grand master of the Geki Jū Felis-Ken (激獣フェリス拳 Geki Jū Ferisuken?) style of Jūken, the Gekirangers' mentor and leader of the Seven Kensei, mastering all three of Geki Jūken's aspects and able to channel Kageki. Kakeru Shishi Dr. Kakeru Shishi is a veterinarian who was chosen by Gao Lion to fight the Ogre Tribe Org as Gao Red (ガオレッド Gao Reddo?) of the Gaorangers. He observes the Gokaigers at first as selfish and typical pirates, but after some convincing from Ahim and Doc, and seeing the rest in action, he changes his opinion of them and walks away hoping that GaoLion will get along with them. Kaoru Shiba Kaoru Shiba is a noblewoman, the 18th head of the Shiba House, who was secretly trained to be a samurai and seal away the Gedoushu as Princess Shinken Red (姫シンケンレッド Hime Shinken Reddo?), as her kagemusha stood in her place leading the Shinkengers. When the Gokaigers appear searching for a samurai, she challenges them to retrieve the Shinkenger Ranger Keys, and Joe Gibken challenges her, hoping she would reveal the Ranger Keys' hidden power. But when a Zangyack invasion forces the duel to be postponed, Kaoru uses her kuroko to help the Gokai Galleon crew when Captain Marvelous is injured in battle. After seeing the bonds between the Gokaigers, she gives Joe a secret disk to aid him in his fight. Kyousuke Jinnai Kyousuke Jinnai is a test driver at the Pegasus Auto Garage and leader of the Carrangers, using Kurumagic Power to fight the Bowzock gang as Red Racer (レッドレーサー Reddo Rēsā?). After he lost his powers during the Legend War, he decided to teach traffic safety to young kids. He openly reveals himself as Red Racer to the Gokaigers and attempts to help them in revealing the Carranger Ranger Keys' hidden power in exchange for their help as a traffic safety acting troupe, only to find himself in a love triangle between Insarn and one of Zangyack's Action Commanders. Goseigers The Goseigers are a Super Sentai team composed of five Gosei Angels (護星天使 Gosei Tenshi?) who follow their kind's mission to protect the planet Earth from all evil, having battled the numerous villain groups manipulated by the rogue Gosei Angel Brajira of the Messiah. Teaming up with the Gokaigers to defeat the revived Black Cross Army, the Goseigers accept the Gokaigers as heroes and enable them to access the greater power of the Goseiger Keys. Mikoto Nakadai Mikoto Nakadai was a brilliant doctor who was bored with his life until the Evoliens came to Earth. Delighting in the chaos, Mikoto found the egg of the Burstosaur known as Top Galer and the Dino Minder, using them to fight the Abarangers as Abare Killer (アバレキラー Abare Kirā?). The Dino Minder, however, was unstable and eventually resulted in Mikoto's death after he had a change of heart and started to help the Abarangers prior to their final battle. Along with the ghosts of Burai and Naoto Takizawa, Nakadai plays a part in Gai Ikari becoming Gokai Silver and giving him the greater powers of the Abarangers, Zyurangers, and Timerangers. Ryouma A resident of the Ginga Forest with power over fire who assumed the title of Ginga Red (ギンガレッド Ginga Reddo?) to honor his brother to fight the Space Pirates Barban alongside his Starbeast partner Ginga Leon. Hyuuga Ryouma's older brother. Originally meant to be Ginga Red, a series of events lead to Hyuuga inheriting the powers of the Black Knight Bull Black to become the new Black Knight (黒騎士 Kuro Kishi?) to battle the Barban with his Starbeast partner Goutaurus. Upon meeting the Gokaigers, he asks Gai to hand him over the Gokai Cellular to fight as Gokai Silver in his place. Despite recognizing that Hyuuga could be an even stronger asset to the Gokaigers than him, by refusing to give up his dream of protecting Earth like the previous Super Sentai did in the past, Gai obtains the approval of Hyuuga, who entrusts him with the Black Knight Ranger Key and the greater powers of the Gingaman.